Shutters can be used to regulate flow to various areas of a vehicle, such as radiators, condensers, and other systems. The shutters are actuated to regulate flow through an opening, such as a grille opening to an engine compartment. In some vehicles, shutters are actuated to alter aerodynamic drag on the vehicle.
Typically, the shutters move between a closed position where the shutters interface with each other to substantially block all flow, and an open position where flow moves between adjacent shutters. The shutters contribute to the aesthetics of the vehicle.